high school love story
by x quisit
Summary: kagome moved to japan from LA and now attends Izayoi High School. inuxkag. R&R please :D
1. Intro and Sango

CHARACTERS AND THEIR AGES:

INUYASHA: 16

KAGOME: 15  
MIROKU: 16

SANGO: 15

SESSHOMARU: 18

RIN: 14

NARAKU: 18

KIKYOU: 16

KOUGA: 16

KAGURA: 17

KOHAKU: 14

AYAME: 15

_Japan really is such a perverted place._ Kagome Higurashi thought as she walked into her new classroom. She tried not to think about all the older men that stared at her when she was making her way to school. She sighed, think _this is what mom wants. I have to listen to her; I won't complain, she's already in too much pain about losing dad. _Kagome's family moved to Tokyo, Japan from Los Angeles after her father had been in an accident. He had died three weeks ago, and Kagome found herself already healing, but her mother wasn't. Moving to Japan to be closer to all their relatives was the only way she would feel more secure. Kagome tried to think about Japan as a good thing. Meeting new friends, and mostly, she wanted a boyfriend. At the age 15, all her friends had boyfriends and were so happy with them, Kagome thought maybe she'd be happier if she met someone special.

Kagome took her seat in the back of the classroom. She looked around and saw everyone in groups, talking and laughing. She had to admit Japan had some pretty good looking guys. She started to take out her textbooks when another girl sat down next to her and introduced herself. "Hey, you must be new."

Kagome turned around with surprise. Luckily, she spoke Japanese fluently due to all those lessons her parents had made her take when she was younger. "Um, yeah. Hi, I'm Kagome."

The girl smiled brightly, Kagome could tell they'd be friends. She wore loose, light colored jeans, a light pink tank top, and white sneakers. "I'm Sango. You'd better watch out. Knowing the guys at this school, you'd probably be asked out 10 times before lunch today."

Kagome blushed. _Sango is such a nice person! _She thought happily. "Oh, really? Haha, thanks, I guess."  
"Don't worry, that was a compliment. Anyway, welcome to Izayoi High." Sango assured her. "I like you outfit."  
Kagome looked at her outfit. She was wearing tight jeans, black ballet flats, and a tight, vintage black rock tee.

For the next 15 minutes, the girls chatted about boys, magazines, and common interests such as sports. The bell finally rang and the teacher walked in.

"Kagome, sit with me and my friends at lunch." Sango whispered. Kagome smiled, knowing she was wanted.

"Hello, most of you know me. But for those who don't, I'm Professor Myoga," the teacher announced to the class. "I understand we have a new classmate today." Myoga picked up an index card and read,"Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome shyly raised her hand. She hated it when she was an only new person. It had only happened once in her life but she didn't like the feeling.

"There you are, Higurashi. Have you got your schedule?"

Kagome nodded and looked down.

"Good. Now let's begin class."


	2. Inuyasha

_Phew, first period wasn't that bad. At least I've already made one friend, she seems really nice. Let's see.. second period, calculus? What?! I _knew _mom would make me take it. _Kagome, being the best student at her old school in Los Angeles, was always in a higher math class than her friends. She found her classroom and quickly sat down in the way back. The last thing she wanted was attention. She put her hands on her desk and examined the class. The juniors were definitely better looking than the sophmores. People her age were decent but these guys were just.. woah.

Kagome heard a banging sound and immediately looked at the door. These two guys were pretend-fighting. One wore a plain, oversized red shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He had long hair and surprisingly, it looked hot on him. The other had on a purple sweater and jeans with white sneakers. Kagome's eyes never left the one with white hair. She wanted to know how his hair was colored that way and how come it looked so natural on someone his age. The two quieted down with some laughter, and took their seats.. which were right next to Kagome. The one with white hair dropped his black backpack next to Kagome's chair and plopped down onto his seat. Kagome turned red and faced the other direction. _Oh, god he's hot. What am I gonna do? Five minutes into second period and already have a crush! I'm not gonna let him interrupt my studies. I won't! _Kagome tried focusing on the window and stared at the blue sky. It was really a beautiful day. Maybe if she tried, she could keep her mind off the really hot..

"Hey, you got a pen?"

Kagome froze. Was this..? No way. It couldn't be. But just to make sure she turned her head and .. _oh my god, it is. _The white haired boy was looking at her and had just asked her for a pen.

"Um, yeah." Kagome reached in her bag and took out a black ink pen. She handed it to him.

"Thanks. You new?"

"Yeah."  
"Where'd you transfer from?"

"Um, well I came from Los Angeles."  
"Can tell. No girl here is half as fine as you are."

Kagome instantly turned redder than she was before. Had he just called her fine? She's never been called fine before. She didn't know how to respond.

She didn't think of anything else to do but laugh and say,"Oh, thanks."

"So you thinkin about us hangin out yet?"

Kagome was really shocked now. Hang out? But they'd just met… She didn't even know his name yet.

"Oh, sure. Just one thing."  
"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The boy laughed softly. "Inuyasha. What about you?"

"My name? It's Kagome."


	3. Lunch

Lunch had come quicker than Kagome thought. She sat down next to Sango.

"Oh hey, Kagome. How were your classes?"

"Not bad, I guess. Hey Sango, do you know a junior named Inu-"

"Sango!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted Kagome's. "I've been searching for you forever!"  
Sango and Kagome turned. It was the boy in the purple shirt who had been messing around with Inuyasha.

"Miroku." Sango said flatly. So that was his name, Miroku.

Miroku sat down next to Sango and placed his hand on her thigh, but Sango immediately slapped it away. _Sango sure is tough. _Kagome thought as she took a sip of her ice water. She could tell the two of them had feelings for one another, although it seemed like Sango was reluctant to admit it.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hands and said,"Sango, I know you've seen me with other girls lately but keep in mind you're the only one for me."

Sango blushed and shook her hands free. "Miroku, you're full of it."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and before she could turn, Inuyasha had taken a seat next to her. He looked at Kagoe said,"Hey beautiful."

Kagome blushed. He always managed to make her turn red.

Sango looked at them two and said,"Kagome, so I see you've met the infamous Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha looked at her as if that hurt him. "Hey Sango, what do you mean, infamous? You say it like it's a bad thing." He had a mischievious grin on his face that Kagome loved.

"It is." Sango pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the lady's room.

"Kagome, listen to me. If you want to get to know that Inuyasha, you better be careful."  
Kagome tilted her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"He's like the most wanted guy at this school. At least for the freshmen, sophmores, and juniors. Even a few seniors. Besides him, I guess it's his stepbrother."  
"His stepbrother?"  
"Right, his stepbrother, Sesshomaru, is a senior. They're pretty good looking siblings. Anyway, my point is, Inuyasha just ended a relationship with this junior, Kikyou. I'm warning you because you two look alike and he might try something with you."  
"Kikyou?"

"The most popular girl in junior year."  
Kagome blinked. This was all so confusing to her.

"Kagome, bottom line is. Most girls fall for Inuyasha and if you do, I'm telling you to be careful."

"Most girls fall for Inuyasha?"

"Yes."  
"….why?"

"What do you mean, why?? You saw him with your own eyes!"

"You got a point there.."  
"Anyway, Kagome, you have to make sure he doesn't hurt you."  
"I know that, Sango. Thanks."

"Great."Sango smiled again and the two of them walked back to the cafeteria.

"My, aren't you two girls secretive." Miroku said with a smile as the girls sat down.

"Shut up, its not concerning you." Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "What'd I do?"

The intercom came on and announced:

Excuse the interruption. This is a reminder that all boys interested in trying out for the team, please go to the gym now.

Inuyasha hit Miroku and said,"that's us." He tugged lightly on Kagome's hair and said to her,"later."

Kagome was so angry with herself, first day into school and she'd already fallen for someone who everyone fell for. She usually controlled herself and never had boy problems. She had a feeling this one would be different.

Sango turned to Kagome and said," Let's go watch tryout."

Kagome nodded and the two of them headed toward the gym. The whole time Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha. While the boys played, Inuyasha noticed Kagome sitting in the bleachers and winked at her. Kagome smiled back.

"Say, how would you like to try out for the cheer team?" Sango asked.

Kagome had never really thought of herself as a cheerleader. She had been for junior high but back then it was only for fun. High school, you actually had to practice. "I don't know, I don't think so."  
"Why not? I'm on the squad. It's really fun. You get to go on trips to other cities with the teams. Most times you sleep in motels and do fun things. Last year, I wasn't on the team but I heard they went down to the pool in the middle of the night and didn't get caught."

Kagome thought about it. It sounded pretty fun and she was in the mood for fun. "Well…"

Sango grinned and said,"Inuyasha plays every sport. So he'll be on every trip."

"Can tell." Kagome murmured.

"What was that?"  
"I said okay. I mean, not because Inuyasha plays.. it just sounds like fun."  
Sango chuckled and said," Whatever you say, Ms. Inuyasha."

Kagome slapped Sango's arm and giggled.


	4. nervous

Two weeks had gone by since Kagome's first day. She and Inuyasha had talked more and more everyday. Whenever a boy tried to hit on her, somehow Inuyasha would appear and make sure they'd never bother her again. Kagome felt safe when he was around. He even started walking her home a week earlier. It was obvious to the school that they had something going on. Kagome was super happy about being at Izayoi High School.

She and Inuyasha were walking home together. _How could I be so lucky? _Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the road, but his arm was around Kagome's waiste. Kagome, for the first time, leaned on him. Inuyasha slowed down and looked at her surprised, but looked ahead again and held her tighter. Kagome was also surprised at herself, she'd never thought she would fall for the popular type of guy, but Inuyasha was different. When they got to her house, he handed her her books. She took them from him and said,"Thanks, Inuyasha."

He smiled softy and replied,"No problem." Then he turned and left.

Kagome sat on her bed, thinking. _Oh no, I'm really starting to like Inuyasha. Is this too fast? What if he thinks I'm the type of girl that's easy to get? Maybe he thinks I'm the type who falls for whatever guys that like her. _Kagome started to become nervous. She remembered Sango's words from the first day she went to school.

"_You have to make sure he doesn't hurt you." _

The more she thought about it, the more it confused her. Inuyasha seemed like such a nice person. He didn't look like the type that would hurt anyone. Sure he was playful but she didn't think he'd hurt her. To clarify this all, she dialed up Sango.

"Hello?"

"Sango? Hey."

"Kagome? What's up?"

"Um, just got home."

Sango laughed. "Mister Inuyasha take you home again?"

Kagome smiled to herself. "Well, wouldn't you like to know."

Sango chuckled and said,"Oh, I can't get enough of you two. So what's the deal?"

"I just wanted to ask you, what did you mean when you said I should make sure he didn't hurt me?"

"You mean the first day at lunch?"

"uh-huh. I mean, he just doesn't seem like the type of guy…"

"Kagome listen, I don't know what's been going on with Inuyasha lately because I've never seen him like this. He's usually a playboy, always talking to girls and playing around with them, but it was all meaningless, ya know?"

"Meaningless?"  
"He didn't like any of them. Except Kikyou. It was a short relationship but he really felt something for her."  
"Why did they break up then?"  
"Inuyasha caught her with another guy, Naraku."

"Naraku? I think he's in my math class."

"Yeah, anyway back to what I was saying. I think Inuyasha really likes you because, I mean he hasn't tried to seduce you yet."  
"s-s-s-seduce??"  
"Yes, Kagome. It's a term for-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

Sango laughed.

"What, Sango, you mean he's not a… I mean, so he's… experienced?"

"Well duh, Kagome. That's why I think he really liked you, because he hasn't even kissed you yet."  
That made Kagome even more nervous. What would she do when he really did try to kiss her?

"Th-thanks Sango."  
"My bad, I didn't mean to make you feel all awkward. But knowing Inuyasha, he might try soon."

"……."  
"kagome are you okay?"

"me? Oh, I've never been better! Listen, I gotta eat. Seeya!"

Kagome hung up and threw her phone on the ground. She breathed in and out a few times. She paced around the room a few times slowly, reached for her pillow, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
